


I'm a Little Cold but I'll Warm Up With You

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Hell Dean Winchester, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Dean has nightmares after hell and Castiel is there to help him so are his wings.





	I'm a Little Cold but I'll Warm Up With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/gifts).



> So this is long overdue and written for nickelkeep who was one of the winners of the profound bond scavenger hunt. She requested angst with a fluff and wings! :D

Dean’s brows furrow, his eyes screwing shut tightly as he whimpers. He tosses and turns in his sleep as nightmares of hell engulf him. 

“No… no… I can’t. I won’t do this.” Sweat beads on his forehead. His hands grip the sheets tightly as if trying to resist something. “I WON’T! SOMEONE HELP ME!” He yells, clearly in distress. “C...CAS!” 

Castiel flutters into the room. He tilts his head as he looks at Dean. 

“Please Castiel, help me! Save me! Please…” Dean yells frantically.

Castiel’s heart breaks as he quickly goes over to Dean. He puts a hand over his mark on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean flinches, “No!” 

“Dean, wake up… It’s me. Wake up.” Castiel says softly, shaking him gently. “C’mon on, Dean. You’re okay. Wake up.” 

“NO ALISTAIR!” Dean gasps, flinching away from Castiel as his eyes open. He shoots up from the bed and scrambles away from Castiel. 

“Dean, hey. Relax. It’s just me. Alistair is gone. You’re safe.” Cas says soothingly, standing up and going over to Dean. “Come here.” Cas pulls Dean into his arms as shivers rack Dean’s body.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice is so small and Castiel hates it. 

“Yes Dean, it’s me.” He says, rubbing Dean’s back. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean asks, voice getting muffled against Cas’ neck as Dean moves closer to him. 

“You called out to me.” Castiel says.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pull you away from your work.” Dean says.

“Dean, nothing is more important to me than you.” Cas says, holding Dean tighter. 

Dean melts into his embrace as tears fill his eyes. He wraps his arms around Castiel, clutching the back of Castiel’s trenchcoat tightly in his hands. “I want them to stop.” He sobs.

Castiel runs a hand through Dean’s hair, “I wish I could help you, Dean. I really do.” 

Dean sniffles, eyes closing as he leans into Castiel, letting Cas hold him up.

“How about you try getting a couple more hours?” Cas says, leading him over to the bed. 

Dean’s grip tightens on Castiel when Cas tries to get him on the bed, “N...no… I can’t, I don’t want to.” 

“Dean, you cannot survive like this. You need to sleep.” 

“They won’t let me.” Dean says talking about the nightmares.

“How about I stay with you?” Cas says. 

Dean moves his face away from Castiel’s neck to look into his eyes hopefully. 

“You would do that?”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas says helping Dean into bed and then coming around the other side to crawl in beside him. 

Castiel pulls Dean closer to himself and Dean tentatively rests his head on Cas’ chest. Dean is still shivering and Cas frowns.

“Dean, are you cold?” Cas asks, rubbing his arm and Dean snuggles closer trying to soak up Cas’ warmth. 

Dean nods, “I… you’d think hell would be burning and all fire but…” He screws his eyes shut tightly, “It… it was so cold… bone chilling… no matter what I did, nothing could warm me up. It was just always there, the chill in my bones.” Dean swallows hard, another shiver wracking his body. 

Suddenly Dean feels a comfortable weight and warmth engulf him. He frowns and opens his eyes, they widen when he sees a big black and surprisingly soft wing covering him. He hesitantly reaches out and touches it with a light hand and gasps when it quivers under his touch. His gaze shoots up to look at Castiel’s face. 

“Cas…” Dean’s voice is full of awe. Castiel’s wings are the most beautiful wings he’s ever seen. They’re black and have a blue and green iridescence when they shift under his gaze. “They’re beautiful.” 

“No human has ever seen them.” Cas says. 

Dean feels honoured and loved because he knows it’s taking Castiel all of his strength to keep them visible on this plane. Dean sees it on his face.

“Sleep Dean. I’ll watch over you.” He says, pulling him closer to his chest with his wing and then wrapping his arm around his waist. 

Dean closes his eyes and falls into a blissful sleep with a warmth he hasn’t gotten since returning from hell. Dean has never slept better and from there on out Castiel has always fluttered into the room to lay beside him when Dean went to sleep, protecting him with his wings and keeping him warm and feeling loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think happened when Castiel lost his wings or when he died?...
> 
> DON'T KILL ME


End file.
